A Kick-Ass Story
by hit-guy3344
Summary: A story based after the events of kick-ass 2. Rated T for language and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Kick-Ass

A Kick-Ass Story

Chapter 1: Kick-Ass

It had been 6 weeks since what happened at Chris D'Amico's warehouse and a lot has changed. Since then I Have been training my ass off. Working day and night and days at a time. All for my kick-ass duties. I had been on tons of patrols both with and without help. Marty went off to college and I had moved in with Todd. Although it didn't much matter though considering most the time I was spending was at Mindy's old warehouse training. When Mindy left I kind of figured it was mine to watch over. To be completely honest I really miss her. She was my trainer, my partner, and most importantly my best friend. When she left she didn't just leave she left me with her first kiss. That was Important. Something I will never forget.

Sorry this first chapter was so short. As the chapters progress they will get longer and better!


	2. Chapter 2: Hit-Girl

Chapter 2: Hit-Girl

I can't believe I'm a fugitive. I mean I know I have been doing this stuff since I was 7 but now I'm being chased for it. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. But then I realize that it is and that I'm Hit-Girl I swore to defend and that's what I'm going to do.

I'm currently living in Chicago. Not because I want to be (clearly I'd rather be in New York but that's out of the question.)But because it needs defending. Since what happened in New York I have to stay away until all this shit dies down. But man do I miss it.

I miss the city, I miss The H.Q. and most of all I miss Dave. I mean he was my partner and best friend and surprisingly my first kiss. How that happened I don't quite know. It's wasn't like that but I did used to have a crush on him.

But besides that Chicago isn't too bad. Since I came here crime has gone down and people seem happier and so do I. But it is nothing compared to New York. Hopefully soon this will all die down and I can go back, but for now I will just have to stay here.


	3. Chapter 3 : Black Mist

Chapter 3: Black Mist

"Alright, you guys ready?" Black mist asked in all seriousness. "Of course we are" Stated Red Knight. "We've been training for weeks now!" "I know, but I just want this to go as smooth as possible" Black Mist stated. "We got this, don't worry" Green Bullet reassured. "Wait, do you guys smell something burning?"

All the sudden "Bam!" An Explosion went off. "Damn" Green Bullet yelled in pure shock. "Hello boys would you like to play with fire?" "Hahahahahaha!" "Who the fuck are you, asshole?" Asked Black Mist. "Why, you don't know me?" "I'm Mr. Fire!" "Hahahahaha!" He laughed.

"Fuck You!" Black Mist yelled as he started beating the shit out of Mr. Fire. Black Mist was beating him senseless. "You think you can kill my teammate and get away with it!" Black Mist stayed on him for a while then finally got off of him to check on Fury Fighter. "Thank you for being such good friends, and such a good team." Fury fighter had said his final words. His final words as a Super League member.

"We have to get out of here!" Yelled Blue Queen. "We can't just leave him here!" Said Red Knight Worried. "We have no choice don't worry guys it will be ok… it will be ok." Black Mist stated in sorrow. That was the day The Super League Dismembered.

Ok guys sorry it took me so long to put this online. I've just been busy but I will try to keep updated. Oh and by the way this took place the same day as the fight between the Kick-Ass's army and Motherfuckers army.


	4. Chapter 4: Badass Confrontation

Chapter 4: Badass Confrontation

Six weeks later

Hit-Girl's POV

I was watching the news the other day in my hotel and I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. Chicago had a superhero movement too! Some guy on the news had taken down a group of 16 or more guys at some warehouse. Now that's someone I want to meet! At least then I won't have to work alone that way. If a guy is that skilled he might be worthy enough to fight crime with me. I'm getting tired of being a vigilante all on my own.

End POV

Hit-girl walked out of the hotel and got on her bike. She drove around town and all she saw was civilians walking the streets. She was determined to find this guy she had heard about. Finally she was crossing a dark alleyway and heard a scream. "Looks like a job for Hit-Girl." She said.

"Don't kill me!" The helpless criminal yelled in distress. "I'm sure that's what that women said when you slit her throat, isn't it?" The dark figure replied. "What's going on?" Hit-Girl asked. "Who are you?" "I'm Hit-Girl" Hit-Girl replied. "I've heard of you you're that vigilante from new…" He got cut off by the criminal shooting him in the back. "Fuck!" Hit-Girl Yelled.

The criminal made a run for it and Hit-Girl chased after him. Finally he stopped in an old abandoned theatre. After Hit-Girl followed him inside 13 other guys jumped out. Hit girl pulled out her double sword and started fighting all the criminals. She killed a good 3 or 4 of them and got to five and they all jumped on her at once.

All the sudden Hit-girl was being jumped she was still fighting hard but the guys were huge. Then all of a sudden a really loud sound following a bright flash took over Hit-Girl's senses. When she got up she saw the dark figure slashing through all the guys with his machete like they were nothing. Then he pulled out a pistol and shot the last guy in the head.

"Damn!" Hit-girl Yelled in surprise. "How did you do that?" "Plenty of practice. "The dark figure replied. "Well you saved my life, thank you." Stated Hit-Girl. "You did pretty good yourself Hit-Girl." He said. "Who are you?" Hit-Girl asked. "I'm Black Mist."


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Acquainted

Chapter 5: Getting acquainted

"So you're the famous Hit-Girl?" Asked Black Mist. "No I'm the fucking Tooth fairy, of course I'm Hit-Girl!" She replied. "Sorry, I just heard you could kick more ass than that." Black mist stated with a big grin on his face. "Well let's just say today was an off day." Hit-Girl said upset.

"Ok, one more Band-Aid and I think you'll be just fine." Black mist said still holing a bigger grin. "But thanks for saving me though." Hit-girl replied. "No problem." Black Mist said while putting on the last Band-Aid. "So what brings you to Chicago?" Asked Black mist. "The cops are after me." Hit-Girl stated.

"So Vigilante, huh?" replied Black Mist "Yeah, basically" Hit-Girl Said upsettingly. "So you worked with Kick-Ass, right?" Black Mist asked. "Yeah, until I had to leave New York." Hit-Girl said with a frown. "Well I'm all finished fixing you up." Black Mist Stated. "But if there's anything else you need, just let me know I'll help you in need like a hero does." Black mist said. "Thanks, In fact there is something I'd like to ask." Hit-Girl said curiously. "Go ahead." Black mist said.

"Have you ever considered a team up? Hit-Girl asked. "I don't know about that." Black mist stated. "Why not, you can't be on your own all the time and I'm looking for a partner." Hit-Girl Replied. "I'd rather not." Black Mist snapped. "Why the fuck not?!" Hit-Girl asked furiously. "Because last time I was on a team I let a member die, OK!" Black mist yelled. "Oh, sorry." Hit-girl replied surprised.

"Well I'm sorry about your team member but you can't dwell on the past, it's unhealthy, take it from me I know." Hit-Girl said. "You're right I need to stop dwelling in the past, and try to worry about the future." Black Mist replied. "So you wanna team up?" Asked Hit-Girl. "Yeah let's do this!" Stated Black Mist. "Then let's go kick some criminal ass!" Hit-Girl Yelled.


	6. Chapter 6: Hearing the news

Chapter 6: Hearing the news

4 weeks later

"Todd, turn on the news!" Dave yelled. "But, I'm watching American Idol." Todd replied. "Fuck American Idol!" Dave yelled louder. "But…" Todd tried to say. "Just fucking do it!" Dave yelled at his loudest. "Ok, ok, but why though?" Todd asked. "Just turn it up." Dave replied back. "Ok" Todd said as he turned the TV up to see a news lady and police chief at the scene of a crime.

"Looks like the hero movement is travelling throughout the country now, as today we witness the courageousness of two individuals standing out more than ever in Chicago. What do you have to say chief?" "All I got to say is the police in New York is wrong about that Hit-Girl, and we'll make sure to let everyone know after what happened today. Back to you reporter" "After saving 3 little children out of a building on fire along with all their parents, Hit-Girl and Black Mist took off, leaving their heroicness at the scene."

"After not just saving a family out of a fire, the hero's left money to repair the damage. What a dynamic duo! That's all folks and have a wonderful day. Tune in to Chicago news tonight to get an exclusive interview with the family!" Dave turned off the TV. "So Hit-Girl Lives in Chicago now?" Todd asked. "Apparently so, and I'm going after her." Dave replied. "Really dude? that's a long fucking way from here."

"Doesn't matter, I have to see what's up." Dave said. "Well I'm coming with you." "Todd, no" Dave replied. "Pleeeeaaassseee?" Todd begged. "Fine." Dave said hesitantly. "Yes, thanks man, you won't regret it." Todd said excitedly. "Just don't do anything stupid promise?" Dave said. "Of course Dave why would I do something stupid?" Todd asked. "Just a hunch." Dave replied.


End file.
